A hydrogel is a 3-dimensional network of natural or synthetic hydrophilic polymer chains in which water (up to 99%) is the dispersion medium. Fragile macromolecules often require a well-hydrated environment for activity and structural integrity, and the high degree of hydration of a hydrogel may preserve the folding of a protein needed for its bioactivity. The high water content of the hydrogels render the material biocompatible and minimize inflammatory reactions of tissues in contact with the gel, and provide a flexibility comparable to that of living tissue. Hydrogels are thus of interest in biomedical engineering, as absorbent materials for wound dressings and disposable diapers, and as carriers for extended drug release. Hydrogels have been prepared by physical or chemical crosslinking of hydrophilic natural or synthetic polymers.
Examples of hydrogels formed from crosslinking of natural polymers include those formed from hyaluronans, chitosans, collagen, dextran, pectin, polylysine, gelatin or agarose (see: Hennink, W. E., et al., Adv. Drug Del. Rev. (2002) 54:13-36; Hoffman, A. S., Adv. Drug Del. Rev. (2002) 43:3-12). These hydrogels consist of high-molecular weight polysaccharide or polypeptide chains. Some examples of their use include the encapsulation of recombinant human interleukin-2 in chemically crosslinked dextran-based hydrogels (Cadee, J. A., et al, J Control. Release (2002) 78:1-13) and insulin in an ionically crosslinked chitosan/hyaluronan complex (Surini, S., et al., J. Control. Release (2003) 90:291-301).
Examples of hydrogels formed by chemical or physical crosslinking of synthetic polymers include poly(lactic-co-glycolic) acid (PLGA) polymers, (meth)acrylate-oligolactide-PEO-oligolactide-(meth)acrylate, poly(ethylene glycol) (PEO), poly(propylene glycol) (PPO), PEO-PPO-PEO copolymers (Pluronic®), poly(phosphazene), poly(methacrylates), poly(N-vinylpyrrolidone), PL(G)A-PEO-PL(G)A copolymers, poly(ethylene imine), and others (see, for example, Hoffman, A. S., Adv. Drug Del. Rev (2002) 43:3-12). Examples of protein-polymer encapsulation using such hydrogels include the encapsulation of insulin in physically crosslinked PEG-g-PLGA and PLGA-g-PEG copolymers (Jeong, B., et al., Biomacromolecules (2002) 3:865-868) and bovine serum albumin in chemically crosslinked acrylate-PGA-PEO-PGA-acrylate macromonomers (Sawhney A. S., et al., Macromolecules (1993) 26:581-587).
Depending on the pore size, degradation of a hydrogel is typically required for release of the encapsulated compounds. Degradation increases the size of the pores to the extent that the drug may diffuse out of the interior of the hydrogel into surrounding body fluids.
Degradation is further desirable in order to remove the hydrogel from the body once drug delivery is complete, as surgical removal of the spent hydrogel carrier is often painful. While many of the known hydrogels are theoretically biodegradable, in practice the degradation is uncontrolled and thus unpredictable. Thus, a need exists for new hydrogel materials that biodegrade at a predetermined rate.
In order to effect degradation of the hydrogel, it is helpful to have crosslinking agents that are cleavable under physiological conditions. In one approach, enzymatic cleavage of the crosslinker as a substrate can effect this result. However, dependence on enzymatic degradation results in inter-patient variability as well as differences between in vivo and in vitro results.
The present invention takes advantage of a cleavage mechanism described in a different context—namely drug release from macromolecular carriers which is disclosed, for example in U.S. application US2006/0171920 and in WO2009/158668, WO2011/140393, WO2011/140392 and WO2011/140376. The elimination reaction relies on a modulating group to control the acidity of a proton; ionization of this proton results in release of the drug.
To applicants' knowledge, this mechanism has not been used to establish a cleavable crosslinker for hydrogels which results in the degradation of the gel.